


Cafe Not - Dates

by HelloThere3306



Series: Boyd, the unwitting matchmaker [2]
Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Awkwardness, Fluff, Gen, M/M, No Angst, Not Beta Read, Pre-Relationship, they both try
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-16 06:49:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29946111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HelloThere3306/pseuds/HelloThere3306
Summary: Gyro and Mark Beaks have a not - date.
Relationships: Mark Beaks & Gyro Gearloose, Mark Beaks/Gyro Gearloose, Pre - Mark Beaks/Gyro Gearloose
Series: Boyd, the unwitting matchmaker [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2202084
Kudos: 3





	Cafe Not - Dates

Gyro arrives at Beakbucks precisely at six - he truly dislikes late arrivals. Once again, Mark Beaks is already waiting for him, posing stupidly for a selfie. Gyro hopes beyond all hope that he says nothing of his own presence in whatever post he’s making.

“Good evening, Beaks,” is Gyro’s blunt greeting. 

Mark perks up considerably. Gyro thinks he’s probably feigning his interest. The man is, after all, capable of switching facial expressions at an alarming rate if it means it gets him something. “Wassup, Gearloser?” Mark pushes a cup of coffee towards Gyro, this time providing the cream and sugar packets for him. Gyro uses one of each, stirring it in an uncomfortable silence. Mark doesn’t seem to be uncomfortable, though. He’s watching Gyro quietly. 

Gyro breaks the silence inelegantly. “What do you do with Boyd?”

Mark blinks and shrugs. “Video games. Funzo’s - that place is weirdly entertaining, they should have a Funzo’s for adults, I would invest.”

Gyro shrugs. “They have casinos.”

Mark points his cup at Gyro. “Do casinos have ball pits? I don’t think so!”

Gyro shakes his head, the absurdity of this situation catching up with him too late for his comfort. Why was he having coffee with  _ Mark Beaks _ ? What has Boyd done to him?

“What about you?” Mark asks, “What do you do with the kid?”

Gyro shrugs. “He helps me around the lab. He cooks for me. He downloads the recipes.”

“That’s cheating.”

“I know.” 

Gyro doesn’t know what else to say. Mark may be a social creature, he may be strangely open to strangers and enemies, but Gyro doesn’t even know how to be sincere to his friends and family. He doesn’t know if he can manage to be friendly for long - and how long is he expected to sit here and talk, anyways? What is the etiquette for cafe dates? Or...not - dates.

Gyro clears his throat. “I’m going to the bathroom.”

Mark raises his eyebrows at the abrupt change in topic but shrugs and gestures his approval. 

Gyro walks calmly to the one - person bathroom and sits on the closed toilet seat. He dials Fenton’s number and holds it to his ear, waiting for him to answer. He  _ always  _ answers, even when it’s inconvenient for him.

“Dr. Gearloose?”

Gyro wastes no time with niceties. “How do I do this?”

“Uh - where are you?”

“The stupid meeting I made with Beaks - I have no idea to go on with this, what do I talk about?”

Fenton pauses, probably surprised at the level of - not vulnerability, but something close - in Gyro’s voice. “Ah...just ask him what he likes? He likes to talk...let him talk?”

Gyro scoffs. “That’s dumb, Crackshell - Cabrera!”

It’s Fenton’s turn to scoff. “You called me! Take my advice or don’t, but I gotta go, Gizmoduck has to get back to a bank robbery.” The line goes dead, and Gyro scowls.

Fenton knows more about this stuff than Gyro does though, so he may as well try. 

Beaks doesn’t acknowledge Gyro until he’s sitting across from him again, at which point he puts his phone down on the table - face up, easily accessible. Gyro certainly does not feel offended at that. “Uh,” Gyro starts, clearing his throat. “What is Waddle working on now?”

He mentally kicks himself for that opener, but Mark takes the question in stride. “Working on an upgrade for the new Waddle phone. Each one will go with a complimentary pair of headphones that -” Gyro readily admits that he zones out after that. He doesn’t actually care what Waddle is doing, he simply needed something to break the awkward silence. Now, the meeting seems almost...amicable. 

Gyro finds that he doesn’t actually loathe Mark’s presence. The man, when he isn’t actively plotting against Gyro and his people, is an excitable presence, and Gyro doesn’t absolutely hate that. Even if Mark is still annoyingly selfish. 

“What are you working on?”

Gyro starts. Once again, he hasn’t been listening. “Hm?”

“What new invention of yours is gonna turn evil next, Guy-ro?”

Gyro ignores the stupid name. “I’m not working on anything sentient right now. Just a cleaning droid. So...shouldn’t turn evil.”

Mark furrows his brows. “Like a...multipurpose roomba?”

“Uh...yes.”

“Hm.”

Gyro brings his cup to his beak to find that he’s already drinken all of it. “Ah - I should be getting back to the lab.”

Mark nods. “Eh, this was fun! I’d say...three outta five stars, might do it again.”

Gyro opens his mouth to retaliate, but then he realizes that Mark was teasing. There’s a smug smile gracing his features, and Gyro only huffs. “...Perhaps.”

The two part ways.

~ ~ ~

That night, Huey Duck visits the lab to work with Fenton on something or other.

“How was your date, Dr. Gearloose?”

Gyro’s eyes widen minutely. “It - was  _ not  _ a date!”

The duckling's eyes narrow, and he shrugs. “Whatever you say. Does that mean it was good?”

Gyro sighs. “It was fine.”


End file.
